Pseudophagy
by WrenClayton
Summary: (Season 6 finale fic) Dean just wants to be able to forgive Cas and go back to the way they were. He just wants him, Cas, and Sam to all be together like the used to. But something went wrong. Something's inside Castiel, something old and hungry and... very eager to play with Dean. Warnings: Violence, sexual violence, non-con, blood, threat of cannibalism. Wincestiel, Levia!Cas.


"Oh, this is going to be _so _much fun."

* * *

Castiel looked... broken. He couldn't even stand. He leaned against the wall while Dean and Bobby and Sam set everything up for the spell, weak and bloody and looking like he was burning up from the inside out, like he'd swallowed a nuke. Which he had, more or less. Dean tried not to look at him, because he knew that the blood splattered on that tan trenchcoat wasn't Castiel's blood, and because he'd _told_ Castiel not to swallow that nuke, dammit.

"Dean?"

Dean paused. "What, you need something else?"

"No." Castiel hesitated, looking pained. " ... I feel regret, about you, and about what I did to Sam."

Dean's jaw clenched. _You broke him, Cas, we welcomed you in and we loved you and we took care of you and you took care of us, and I trusted you with Sam, I trusted you with my little _**_brother_**_, and then you just turn around and _**_break_**_ him like that, how am I ever supposed to -_

Dean tore his eyes away, jaw tense. "Yeah, well, you should."

* * *

Castiel almost collapsed as they were trying to start the spell. Dean had to rush forward and pull him upright, pull Cas to his feet like he'd done so many times before, like Cas had done for him so many times before. Him and Cas and Sam. It felt _right _to be holding Cas again, _painfully_ right, because it had been so long since Dean had held him, and because he still couldn't forget what Castiel had done. He let go, and left Castiel alone to face the scarlet glyphs on the wall.

The blood on the walls was glowing. Burning.

Castiel looked over his shoulder, tired and sad. He said, "I'm sorry, Dean."

And even though it didn't make it better, even though it didn't take the demons out of Sam's head, Dean believed him.

Bobby finished the incantation, and the blood-smeared wall tore open into a void, sucking greedy gulps of air into the maw of Purgatory.

* * *

Castiel _collapsed. _Like his strings had been cut. Purgatory sucked the last soul out of him and he crumpled, and Dean wasn't ready for the raw panic that washed over him at that.

"Cas!"

He ran over with Bobby and knelt down, rolled Castiel over - _Come on, Cas, I know you fucked up but that doesn't mean you have to die - _just blood and a limp body, no no no, _come on, Cas -_

"He's cold."

"Is he breathing?"

" ... No... "

"M... maybe angels don't need to breathe?"

_Breathe for me, Cas, breathe for me._

* * *

Castiel breathed.

The first twitch of movement had Dean's heart racing, the sharp inhale made hope burst through him. He was on his knees again in an instant, reaching out, helping Castiel up.

"Cas? Hey! Hey, okay, it's okay... "

_It's all okay. We'll get through this._

For just a second, he thought that maybe if they could fix Cas, they could fix Sam. Together.

* * *

"You need to run _now_! I-I can't hold them back?"

They hadn't fixed Cas. Something was wrong.

"Hold who back?"

"_Leviathan_!"

* * *

Castiel was gone.

Something was looking at Dean through his angel's eyes. Something black and sharp and ancient. And it _smiled_, all teeth and slow hunger.

"Oh, this is going to be _so _much fun."

* * *

Bobby was knocked out. Sam was nowhere to be found. It was just Dean and this _thing_ that was pulsing through Castiel's vessel like a fungal growth.

It wasn't even Castiel's _body_, Dean reminded himself. Just his vessel. If the vessel was under something else's control, then - then where -

Dean wouldn't let himself think it. Castiel had to be in there somewhere, Dean _wasn't_ going to lose another family member to the shadows in their head.

Dean wrenched himself to his feet, staggering a little. He was lucky no bones had been broken when the Leviathans threw him across the room, but he still ached all over. " ... Cas? You in there, buddy?"

Castiel - or whatever was inside him - didn't seem to be listening. He was flexing his hand, giving it a curious look.

" ... New," he stated. The Leviathans extended Castiel's arm, rotating his hand slowly to feel each muscle tense. He tried out another word, smiling to himself. "En-do-skeleton. Interesting tactic." He looked at Dean and Dean swore the look was _hungry. _"Where we come from, things that wear their squishy bits on the outside don't last long. Chomp chomp."

"Cas - " Dean held his hands up in alarm when Castiel started striding over to him with an eager, loose gait, like he had only a technical understanding of legs but wasn't about to let that stop him. "I know you're in there, Cas, you gotta fight!"

"Cas-ti-el." The creature tried out the word much like he'd flexed his arm. "Language, and names. Oh, everything has a name for you warm little things, doesn't it? Little luminescent Castiel has sooooo many memories of words and names - nothing but sound waves dropping through dead air. Nope, no strength to that at all." He laughed, starting to place his feet properly, approaching with more speed.

"Memories?" Dean swallowed, pressing back against the wall as the Leviathans cornered him. "Y-you have his memories?"

The Leviathans ignored him, pressing a hand against Dean's chest and pushing him against the wall. Dean wheezed - the hand was pushing too hard. Castiel leaned close to Dean, cocking his head curiously, a hesitant smile pulling at his mouth.

"And what kind of tissues and fluids fill _you _up?" he whispered excitedly. "What sits in your pipes and cavities, to make you so warm and squishy?"

Dean forced himself off the wall just far enough to seal his mouth over Castiel's. He kissed him hard, eyes closed, pouring all the passion he could into it. Castiel tasted like blood and like the black mud at the bottom of the sea, ancient and untouched by light, the sediment of eons of death. But somewhere in there _had_ to be his angel. Dean pulled back, panting, looking at Castiel's startled face.

"Remember me_. _Remember Sam." He cupped Castiel's face, feeling the blood and the stubble under his hand. "If you've got Cas's memories, you gotta have his love too. Somewhere in there."

The pressure of Castiel's hand on Dean's chest lessened, then slipped away. Dean took a cautious step closer, searching Castiel's face desperately. The memories had to be in there. The three of them in bed together after a hunt, him and Cas and Sam, all snuggled up, tired and freshly-showered and finally having a moment of peace, warmth of bare bodies against each other...

"Please. Remember us."

The Leviathans raised Castiel's hand slowly and pressed two fingers against his lips, looking confused. "Was... " He pursed his eyebrows. "Was that an absolutely abysmal attempt to eat us?"

Dean's burgeoning hope flickered. "That - that was a kiss, you remember - "

The Leviathans grabbed Dean's chin suddenly, thumb pressing against his lips. "This is your oral opening, yes, yes, food goes in here. But you pressed yours against ours. Now why would you do that? Some sort of mutual eating?" He grinned. "Oh, that is _sick, _little human. Nasty nasty."

"It's a _kiss,_" Dean grunted, trying to speak through the thumb pushing into his mouth. "People do it when they _love _each other. We used to do it all the time, you have to remember! You and me and Sam, Cas!"

"Glowing Cas, florescent Cas? Used to... " The Leviathans trailed off, pursing Castiel's lips thoughtfully. "Hm hm. Oh yes. Yes. So he did. How odd. You let him chew all over your body without taking bites. And why?" Castiel laughed suddenly, grabbing Dean's chin harder. "He remembers you _asking_ for it! You wanted this fake eating? Pseudophagy, heh, let's call it that."

"It's not eating!" Dean wasn't sure what to do. He placed his hands on Castiel's hips, holding him close, tenderly, like he used to before all this, like he held Sam. Like he'd seen Sam hold Castiel, right before Sam would chuckle and rub his nose against the angel's forehead affectionately. "It's sex, you gotta know about sex. Remember, Cas? Remember how... " He brushed his hand under Castiel's jacket, running it over his shirt. He softened his voice, using a tone he hadn't used with Cas in, god, so long. "Remember the touching? Remember how... how I felt under you? On top of you?" He swallowed, slipping his hand to the small of Castiel's back. "Sam - you said you loved his long hair, you used to grab it and start gasping when you were about to... Remember how good it was, Cas."

Castiel hesitated, then suddenly grabbed between Dean's legs, still wearing a look of eager analysis as Dean hissed in surprise and discomfort. "Ejection of gametes without intent to fertilize," he mused, kneading Dean through the denim. "Waste of resources. No? It brings you pleasure. Brings you _pleasure_ to throw away resources?" He snorted. "No wonder the insects are doing better."

"C-Cas - " Dean didn't want to pull away from Castiel's rough grip, just in case a memory was coming back. "Little - little gentler, buddy."

A wild grin split Castiel's face. "Gentle?" He squeezed hard enough to make Dean cringe. "Ohhhh, sensitive little bits. Some touches feel good, others - " Castiel cocked his head again, and Dean flinched when something death-dark seeped up the veins on his neck. "Oh. We can see why this is fun."

"C-Cas, it's - " Dean swallowed, trying to fight down the pain that was twisting in his stomach. "It's m-meant to feel good. J-just - " He grabbed Castiel's wrist frantically, trying to wrench it away from his groin as his knees shook. "N-not so hard!"

"Why?" Castiel hissed, grinning wildly. "Why stop when hurting you feels soooo good?"

Dean let out a strangled shout when Castiel's hand grabbed just under his jaw, shoving him back against the wall. Castiel was pressing close to him, whispering against his neck, his breath quick with excitement. "Where else can we hurt you? This is good, _delicious, _we haven't tasted the sweet thrashes of floundering prey in... well, heh, eons."

Dean tried to choke out Castiel's name. The rough fingers finally slipped away from his groin, leaving him aching, and yanked at his belt.

"Feeble excuse for a shell," the Leviathans hissed in Dean's face as they used Castiel's hand to open Dean's pants. "Is that really supposed to protect you?"

"C-Cas, please - "

"You keep using that _name_." The Leviathans were sliding a hand down Dean's pants, finding his balls and rolling them between Castiel's fingers. Dean tensed, not daring to move as the hand _squeezed. _"Does it make you feel good? Coughing out that specific little sound?"

"J-just don't - " Dean cut off with a whimpering curse when Castiel squeezed again, rougher this time.

"So many new bits!" The hand slid off of Dean's sack, pressing behind it. "More back here, perhaps? Mm, you humans are made of such hot meat, we've never had a meal warmed up for us before. Not since that volcanic event, anyway."

Dean didn't have time to say anything before Castiel's probing fingers found his hole, shoving one in so hard and fast he choked.

"Now what's this?" Castiel grabbed Dean's chin hard, finger worming roughly inside him. "Not a second mouth, is it?"

"You're - you're hurting me - "

Castiel's mouth crashed into Dean's, rough and hungry, splitting his lip open with the contact. Dean sobbed when Castiel sucked the bleeding lip into his mouth and took a long draw on it. It slipped out between Castiel's teeth, throbbing in pain.

"Mmm... metallic," Castiel remarked, licking the blood off his lips and watching more of it dribble from Dean's mouth as Dean panted and shook. "Warm, meaty finish. We'd even say... earthy."

The hand grabbing under Dean's chin was bruising him. Dean hissed when Castiel's finger pulled out of him suddenly, leaving him sore. Castiel's hips shoved forward against him, and Dean's eyes snapped open when he felt a hard-on digging into his groin.

"We like this," the Leviathans whispered to Dean, as if sharing a secret. Castiel's hand yanked hard on Dean's pants, dragging them off his hips so they fell to the floor around his feet. "We think you should be played with before you become dinner. These bodies, such a different reproductive system. It all happens... _inside._" Castiel's free hand wandered down Dean's body, fondling his cock. "We like it when things are _inside._"

"S-stop it - " Dean was almost crying. He couldn't do it, he couldn't handle this, not _this, _not from the same body he used to gently cover with kisses - "D-don't do this, _please _- "

"Stop." Castiel's body twitched suddenly, a little shudder. He swallowed, suddenly a little out of breath. " ... Stop that. No talking."

"D-don't - "

Another tremor ripped through Castiel's body, and this one was harder to ignore. He grunted in displeasure, squeezing Dean's throat until the man couldn't breathe. His hand was getting rougher on Dean's soft cock, squeezing and tugging it, exploring carelessly. Dean had the sickening feeling there would be bruises down there, too.

There was a sudden, strangled noise. It didn't come from Dean. He looked up, as much as he could look up with Castiel's hand wrapped around his neck.

Sam was standing in the doorway. He stared at Dean and Castiel with unfiltered terror, trembling where he stood. Dean tried to say something, tried to tell Sam to run, but Castiel's grip on his throat choked him off. Sam took a shaky step backwards when Castiel grinned hungrily.

"... Aaaaaaah, _you're_ the other one," the Leviathans purred, still holding Dean's cock and fondling it as they assessed Sam like a steak. "Saaaaaaam. Mmm, look at the meat on you."

Sam shook his head weakly, meeting Dean's eyes with a lost, helpless look that made Dean's heart break. He managed to choke out words, but they sounded broken and strangled.

"Is... i-is this r-real?"

Castiel's body shuddered again suddenly, his grip almost slipping off of Dean's throat. He grunted in displeasure before turning his eyes back to Sam.

"You can watch, oh yes, you'll be the second course. We'll experiment with this one, see what makes glowy little Cas's body light up again, and after we eat him in nice juicy chunks we'll have another toy to - " The Leviathans cut off with a pained groan as Castiel's body lurched again.

Dean was breathing hard, shaking, but he managed to wrench Castiel's hand off his throat just enough to rasp out words.

"Your vessel's gonna blow," he panted, his voice hoarse. "M-might not want to do anything too strenuous."

Castiel's body made a _noise. _Low, angry, chilling, an inhuman hiss. He gave Dean's cock one more brutal_ squeeze_ and Dean's knees almost gave out.

"We'll be back."

The hand slipped away and Castiel stumbled back, no longer steady on his feet. Dean watched him stagger away, step by lurching step out of the room, blood starting to pour from - oh god, all of him. Dean could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't tear his eyes away until Castiel's bloody trenchcoat was no longer in his field of vision, vanished around a corner. Dean slumped slowly down the wall, staring vacantly at the far end of the room, feeling the _drip drip drip _of blood from his chin.

He registered hands gripping his shoulders, Sam's frantic voice cutting through his spinning mind -

" - no no no, he's wrong, I'm not in Hell, Dean, please, tell me that didn't happen, I'm just seeing things, I'm not in Hell - "

" - S- am?" The word came out in a rasp and Dean coughed a few times, leaving red smears all over his hand. He looked up at Sam, grabbing at his little brother's arms. Sam was shaking like a leaf, looked like he was about to start crying.

"Hey - " Dean dragged Sam into a hug. "S'gonna be okay, I'm okay."

"C-Cas was - "

"It wasn't Cas," Dean cut in sharply. He squeezed Sam tighter, burying his face in his brother's neck. "Wasn't him, he wouldn't hurt me like that." _No matter what he's done, he wouldn't hurt me like that._

Sam squeezed Dean once, desperately, before pulling back and cupping his brother's face. Touching his thumb gently to the split lip, letting his eyes wander down Dean's abused neck.

"Oh god, Dean... "

"W-wasn't him," Dean repeated. He didn't know where Castiel was, but he couldn't let himself believe that Castiel had been inside his vessel just now. He _had _to be somewhere else.

Alive. Rescuable. Forgivable.

Sam's hand trailed lightly down Dean's body, taking stock of the damage. Sam hesitated when he got to Dean's groin, resting a pitying hand on his brother's bare thigh. "G-god... "

" ... I'll be okay." Dean managed a weak smile. "K-kiss it better later, yeah?"

Sam pulled Dean close again, burying his face in Dean's hair.

"We'll get him back, Dean."

Dean shuddered hard and held Sam close, closing his eyes and trying to keep the sob out of his voice. "I - I know."


End file.
